Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20160916062521
It's possible the homeland in question might not even be the Samaarian homeworld, but the Great One's homeworld. It's said the Samaarian Federation homeland was lost, so that doesn't fit with what Goetia is saying, especially since I'm sure the Great One would know where his homeworld is. Also the reason Ryzz and his messangers don't look like Luxaar at all? That's simple, they're likely from one of the many races the Ganglion either enslaved or convinced to join them, and therefore not even Ganglion or artificial life forms at all. Some even say Ryyz might be a Qlurian There's also another reason Elma could have made her Samaarian Witch comment, the Ma-non had revealed the Federation to us before their re-encounter with Goetia. While Elma did know the Ganglion would attack Earth, that doesn't mean she knew the Ganglion by name at the time, or even that they were any Federation's crime syndicate, much less the federation in question. We haven't had any flashback scenes with Elma that prove if she did know or not know something, so it's ambigious on what she did or didn't know before arriving on Mira. So when she calls Goetia a Samaarian Witch, it can refer to the Federation itself if she just learned of it via the Ma-Non's info. If she already knew about the Federation, then she may have known that the Ganglion, regardless if she knew Goetia was the Ganglion race or a slave race, were created by the Samaarians and eventually ended up becoming what they are now. Also, Goetia doesn't say it's the Samaarian's history, so when she says this, it's just as likely that she's referring to the Ganglion's history. The fact that Emma says this after Goetia answers Irina's comment when she says "They know about the Lifehold" implies this a bit too, as by this point they've known for a while the Ganglion are made up of multiple races. In fact, another reason I think Goetia can't be a Samaarian? Luxaar himself at the final moments fo the game says something that struck me as odd once we learned the truth about Elma shortly after. When Elma ask what makes him afraid of humans, after hearing her realize the Vita was crippled... one of the things he says about how she might not be entirely ignorant is that her "human birthright" allows her to sense it. Doesn't something feel off with those words when we learn what Elma really is? Especially since out of every alien in the game, her true form is the most similar to a human's appearance, and at the same time no other xenoform has some of the traits she has, such as her unique crystal like hair and glowing eyes. That's when it hit me. She's a human-like alien, has unique xenoform traits, and Luxaar mentions her having a human birthright... there's only one way that fits together. In fact this even supports why Elma came to help Humanity, regardless if the Ghosts were aided her or not, or even if she truly did it alone or not. That's because... while you said she can't be, I think Elma herself actually is a Samaarian. I'm not trying to say that any of what you said is wrong, I just felt there was some information you didn't consider and felt I should share it. There's still so many things that only have vague info and nothing concrete, so that leaves room for a lot of theories until a sequel may possibly answer them.